Luna on The Moon
by fallenfaeangel
Summary: When the fairy, Luna, is sent to Pandora she must become part of the life there and become part of the Na'vi. Can she ever truely fit in as a fairy?


This has been re-done as of 1/27/2012 since it was an old piece of work and was rough around the edges, for all of those that have reviewed with the first time, thank you. For all of those that haven't removed me from alerts, thank you. For all new people, thanks for popping in.

**Prologue **

I am a fairy; it is as simple as that. We are the species that thrive off the planet, the energy of all living beings. We took only what we needed to live, thanking for each sacrifice.

Humanity has twisted it around in their heads that we are two inches high. I think it may have to do with how illusive we are, but we are really 9 feet tall. Humanity can never see us because we blend in, our wings change colors and our skin is a dark like the trees. Or, what were once trees. In recent years humanity has begun to truly notice us, for we turned up dead on the forest floor. The planet was dying, and we were quickly following. The ones that were found alive were brought in as science projects, too weak to fight back. In captivity we were experimented on, studied, and even tortured.

I was found when they clear-cut my part of the forest and I was too weak to flee. I was caged and put on a flight to an alien world to be offered as a subject to one Grace Augustine. Leaving the planet the sedated me, all I could feel was Gaia taking her final breaths as I began to fall into a deep darkness. It turns out that darkness lasted 6 years.

LUNAONTHEMOON

When I was pulled out of sleep I already was aimed at with a gun. I didn't know where we were, but I felt a large life form that was a distance away. They made sure I was locked in my cage securely again from my sedation. When we entered the atmosphere of the planet I felt like I was alive for the first time, like feeling the heartbeat of the universe. It was beautiful.

There was a brief squabble among the leaders of the flight on whether or not to give me an oxygen mask. They decided that they could not figure out how to equip me with one anyway and just hoped I wouldn't die in the process. It would have been a waste of resources if I died after traveling all the way here was one of the arguments. When the doors open I nervously took a breath, breaking out into a huge smile when I had no adverse effects.

They threw a large tarp over my cage to hide me from prying eyes, trying to keep me secret. I was to be put in a cage in headquarters, to be ogled and looked at. I heard Grace Augustine was a kind soul from one of the scientist that brought me, which brings up the question why they thought she would want me. I think they hoped to change her focus; all I hoped was that she wouldn't decide to dissect me like so many of my brethren.

I heard that Grace Augustine would be informed of my arrival when she came out of the link chamber. Which meant from what I picked up on is that her consciousness was currently in a 9 foot plus native body of the Na'vi. The Na'vi seemed to be a race that lived to mine, except in the parts that the military already decimated of course.

My current prison was a clear cell put into the wall, reminding me vaguely of what they had animals in, in human zoos. I could barely walk in it, just barely able to stretch my wings out fully.

While I am waiting to hear from Doctor Grace Augustine, I guess I should tell you about myself. You already know some which is basic for my race. My name is Luna; I am 24 years of old. My wing span is roughly 12 feet, looking vaguely like Tinkerbelle's. The sparkling energy flowing through mine though change with my surroundings, with complex swirls that just scream femininity. Each fairy's wings are different, the males tend to have harsher lines and be larger to support their heavier frames.

On my brown skin is this layer of…I don't really know what it is called or is. Often it will glitter and shine, giving us a mystical quality. Thankfully I can control that ability when I want, though it happens when I am extremely happy or content, other times it just happens. My wings change color and bend around trees or just look transparent when needed and with my darker skin and lithe form I am hard to spot. It is why my race was hidden for so long, and then lived so long once we started being hunted and experimented on. It is survival, to live away from such a destructive race.

Grace Augustine came over yelling at one of the scientist with a cigarette in her hand. She looked at me trying to decide how to react; no one really knows ANYTHING about my race.

"Do you know English?" Grace asked bluntly, I assume it was her way of handling the unknown. My race shouldn't exist, after all. I was more foreign than the moon we are residing on.

I sighed annoyed, "Yes, I speak English. Against popular belief I am not a giant bug or wild animal. Just a person of another race that is just that, a person." I said irritated, glaring at a passing scientist. I had been stuck in that cage to long for my taste; my race is a free and hates to be cramped in space.

"Then why the hell is Parker keeping you in a damn cage?" Grace said frustrated.

"He thought you would want to study a foreign animal you haven't seen yet. Also, he's a dickhead. He seems to think I am just a giant bug with a body. I mean, REALLY!" I said in a huff and sat down pouting. I have my immature moments, what can I say.

"I am going to have a word with him and get your release from this small, stupid cell. I would love to learn from you, but not like this…" Grace said looking at me hopefully. I could tell she really did just want to learn about me and my race. I sighed and nodded, worse things could happen. Someone might as well as know about my dying race.

"You can learn from me, but I don't want to be kept in this small cell. I want a place to really sleep, when I was being moved from the shuttle to the facility I saw a place where your fake Na'vi bodies stay. I am about the size of them; that would be great for me." I said to Grace, gaining hope that I may have freedom once again.

Grace smiled widely, "They are called Avatars. I think that would be great, if Parker objects…well, he isn't technically in charge of the science department. I will find a way to get you released and your living arrangements met. Wait, can you breathe this harsh atmosphere?" Grace asked.

"Yes, I can breathe this atmosphere. Figured that one out by a lack of masks in my size, because they are just so great at planning ahead. I would love to see this planet, maybe on your Avatar expeditions I have heard of from passing scientists. My species survives on a planets life and this one is so alive!" I said getting all excited, my hopes were high.

"I will be back soon, as soon as I get back from Parker. That guy lives to destroy." Grace muttered the last part as she quickly strolled away. I sat down with a true smile on my face again and some of my depression lifted.

Soon I heard quick footsteps; I looked hopefully up to find Grace smiling triumphantly with a special keycard going only to my cell. She opened my cell and for the first time I had my chance at freedom. I would not betray Grace and just run for it, though it was a tempting though. I would stay and follow my word and telling her what I know. I stepped out of my cage at my full height, dwarfing Grace. For once I could stand, for once I could take a step without being chained or somebody trained to shoot me if I moved wrong.

Grace smiled at me, "Feel good to have freedom? They treat you just like the native people, the Na'vi. They are peaceful people that are in tune with all life, just like you I assume." I think she was happy to save another soul from the military. Seriously, I have yet to meet a military leader that wasn't an asshole. All the leaders want is money and like to blow shit up. That is why they join, to shoot and blow shit up, quite sad really. Well, Grace was my own personal hero.

Grace ushered me into another room that was allowed for both human and the Avatar Na'vi, this way my size wouldn't be a problem when interacting. Grace gestured to a chair that was sized for me and then we both sat down in our respective chairs.

"So," Grace started, "You can live where our Avatars stay, I lock it at night for safety reasons but you can be given the code. Now, let's start some of my teachings and learn about your people." Grace looked at me hopefully and all I could do was smile. She was my first friend, if you could call her that yet. She was my knight in a shining lab coat anyway.

I was excited to finally get a chance of life, unlike any of my kind had known for many years.

I sat down with Grace for a few hours explaining my race or species; it depends who you talk to for what I am called. Grace just stared at me in awe like a child, she was so eager to learn and it was a refreshing change. She treated me like an equal and not like a pet or wild animal. She later told me I have to be careful with the code to get out of the Avatar sleeping place, to not get caught. She said they may think I am trying to escape, and that it would be her head if it was found out that I could come and go as I please. I nodded, she could be too trusting for her own sometimes, but I wouldn't betray her. It's not exactly good karma to go and betray your savior.

The first night sleeping in the Avatars living quarters was….creepy. It's weird being surrounded by bodies that don't have a soul in them, yet they still are alive. I can't explain the feeling, it just feels wrong. I decided the first night not to push it and go exploring yet. I lay down on my bed and just listened to the orchestra of life around me.

I heard all the different creatures in the forest going about their lives. Some I could hear were caring for their young, some were hunting, some were sleeping, and some were making homes as a new mated pair. The plants also made noise, interacting with the creatures and going about their simpler lives.

I was so lost in the noises I didn't notice a little floating seed slip through the grates on the doors. I was startled when I saw it; it was such a beautiful piece of life, a vibrant energy in a compact form. I was surprised when it came down and landed on my lips lightly before taking off again. I watched it leave my new home as I touched my lips in wonder.

I settled back down and started thinking of the next day; Grace told me that I got to go on one of her science expeditions to gain samples with some new Avatars. I still looked at like a wild animal, never mind the fact that Grace kept yelling at them that I was a person not a creature. Either way, I finally was able to step foot on the planet for real. Not just some concrete covered zone.

Slowly I let my eyes drift shut and gave into sleep, listening to the music called Pandora. I dreamt of all the animals and plant life I had seen in the books Grace had shown me, and then my dreams started to wander to what I knew of the natives and the beauty they held.

**Chapter 1: Luna Meets the Na'vi**

I woke the next morning to Grace, the first avatar awake. Apparently she thought it would be best if she was there first before all the others. She sat and talked to me for a while, asking about how I slept. I told her about the floating seed I saw and it seems it was very important by how wide her eyes went. She told me it was a sign from there Deity Eywa, that the seeds were messengers for her. Grace told me she wasn't too sure what to think of Eywa, as a scientist she didn't really believe in anything besides the facts.

Finally the new avatars awoke, one was really dorky and clumsy while the other couldn't get over the fact that his toes moved. The clumsy one fell out of his bed first thing in the morning (which made me cover up a giggle which Grace caught and smiled wryly at), the other acted like a baby with the fascination with his toes; if he started sucking on them I am leaving. They were an amusing duo.

Finally I met our pilot named Trudy; I wasn't allowed to fly in the open because there were great predators that would see me as a nice meal. Trudy explained we weren't the only thing out there in the sky or the biggest, after hearing that I agreed to ride in the helicopter. It's weird to be in the air but not be in control of it.

When we finally landed Grace, the unique duo, and I went to collect samples from the local plant life. The one called Norm was a walking disaster and the one called Jake was really jumpy. Grace was getting irritated with him; she refocused herself when she found a good place to collect samples. Norm and Grace got to work and I kept close to the jumpy one. He kept glancing at me.

"Ok, seriously, what the hell are you?" He finally said, and I have to say his bluntness was refreshing.

"Subtle." I said stifling a laugh. "My name is Luna; I am from a dying race on Earth called Fae. I was going to be a science experiment, but Grace saved me from that fate" I said calmly with a smile.

"Fae…like Fairy? I thought they were an inch high or something. How is it not known about you guys on Earth at all besides fairytales…..um, no pun intended." Jake said and went back to looking around for danger as we came upon a bunch of spiral and sensitive plants.

"Yes, like fairy." I said with a sigh. "You were told to many tales. We aren't really known or anything because we blend with the forest and can disguise ourselves well, that you can walk right in front of us and not even know we are there. We are also becoming fewer in numbers with the dying planet, we are a dying race. That answer your-"I had to stop talking because of my new view. While we were talking Jake was tapping the spiraled plants like a child until they all went down, revealing one annoyed looking hammerhead creature.

Jake was about to shoot it until Grace yelled out over Jake's communicator, "No! Don't shoot it; its skin is too thick. You will just piss it off."

Jake looked at her like she was insane and responded annoyed, "I think it is already pissed off."

"Don't run or it will charge, stand your ground." Grace said, I could tell she was secretly hoping this wouldn't end badly. The following site was one to behold. The hammerhead creature charged and Jake yelled right back running at it. It looked like that did the trick since the creature backed off and left. Jake started talking like he was the toughest thing in the world. I had heard the creature come behind us and was too scared to look, I did finally when Jake went silent. I saw one hungry looking thanator much larger than us.

Jake looked frantically at Grace as the creature sets its sights on us as food. "What do we do here? Run? Don't Run? What?" Jake said backing away slowly.

"Run! Definitely run!" Grace shouted and that moment the thanator launched at us, sending Jake and I running for our lives. I looked around for places to fly but trying to do so when running for your life is too hard. Finally we launched off a cliff that appeared suddenly and fell, I was able to slow both of our falls near the end with trying to take flight quick but didn't manage to stay airborne with the weight and the short distance and crashed into the water. We both crawled out and looked up; glad to see the thanator was giving up the chase.

We looked around and realized we were completely lost. I didn't dare fly up and get a look around since there were larger creatures that would consider me a meal around. Jake and I sat stunned for a few minutes just staring up. "I did not see that one coming." Jake said finally as he stood up.

I just laughed lightly and stood as well, looking at my soaked body. We both wandered in silence for a few hours trying to find some way back. Finally darkness fell and we both decided we needed to go in survival mode to live, no communication was necessary between us right now. He made a torch and I looked at it disdainfully, fire caused destruction with ease.

I listened for creatures around us and found out that we were surrounded by tons of small creatures, enough to be a major threat. Jake and I were back to back, my wings spread out wide, the bio-luminescence easy to see and the patterns on my wings easier to see, sparkling even more with the torches light shining on them.

Then the viperwolves attacked, the whole thing was a burr. I just kept kicking them on the side of the head to stop their attacks and stop them from attacking again. I mainly avoided injury by jumping around. Suddenly the attacks lessened and stopped and I noticed a Na'vi had joined our presence. She said something in her native tongue and put out the fire. Jake cursed and then picked it back up and started following her saying thanks in every possible way. I just followed in silence.

Finally the female Na'vi turned on him angered, "Do not thank for this. This is sad. This is your fault. Stumbling around, don't know what to do, like a child!" She then continued to walk along the branches we were on. Finally Jake just had to open his mouth again.

"If I am like a child then why did you save me? You obviously don't like me at all." Jake said. The native finally turned with a look of calm and emotion and spoke.

"You have a good heart…." Her face then changed to one of frustration. "But stupid! Ignorant like a child!"

I decided to finally speak and make my presence known more. "So why did you save and spare me?" I asked, and saw her eyes dart to me and fully look me over.

"You aren't a dream walker, you care for the creatures and planet, your heart is pure. We have never seen one of your kind. I saw your response to the attack; you only hit to stun….you are a great mystery." She said and was about to turn back before I spoke again.

"I still don't see why?" She looked at me and I could see her trying to find an answer for herself as well.

"I spared you because something told me to leave you alone….that is the only reason I can find." She said and then walked forward some more, score one for me being different. Jake and I were about to follow when the floating seeds came down and covered us both. The native looked on in awe and said some curse to Jake when he swatted one away. Jake questioned what they were, "Seeds of Eywa…" she said still looking on in complete awe.

The seeds covered Jake and I, settling on the edge of my wings and all over my upper body until all of them took flight and went off into the air. "What was that?" Jake said as I continued to look up at the seeds in awe.

"A sign." Was all the native woman said before grabbing both of our hands and pulling us along in a rush. I heard a noise and took flight seeing Jake fall down with some weapon of sorts wrapped around his legs. I then fell to the ground hard when a net-like material was thrown over me causing me to fall to the ground hard. The native woman started speaking to the obvious leader quickly in their native tongue while Jake and I untangled ourselves.

As soon as we were untangled we were grabbed and shoved forward, one of the warriors bended my wing and I yanked it from his hand in pain. The warrior realized it caused me pain and just grabbed my arm instead, which I appreciated. Jake had someone holding a knife to his queue, something that held a lot of power. I think they didn't know how to threaten me since I was different. We were led up to a giant tree with a large crowd around and in it. I walked through on a path, my bare feet leaving a lighted trail.

All the natives just stopped and stared at Jake and I. Jake in disgust, I in wonder and curiosity. As we walked into the main area a child darted out to me from his mother to touch my wings since they were still glittering. All the natives held their breath in fear of what I might do to him, having no idea how I would act. The child was yanking on my wing feeling it cooing, too young to realize what was going on around it.

"Child, it is rude to touch someone without permission. And yanking on a person's wings is quite painful, if you want to feel them. That is fine. I know they are weird to you, but please be gentle. Now I think you should go back to your mother, she looks very worried about you." I said all this calmly and the child retracted his hand after realizing what he had done. I lightly turned him around and gave him a soft shove on the shoulder towards his mother. She just looked at me in gratitude. It felt like something changed in the air with my actions. I just shrugged it off and continued to the center where Jake was looking at me weirdly.

There was a man there now and they were all speaking in their native tongue, Jake's curiosity finally caught up to him and he asked Neytiri (whose name we found out during the conversation) what they were saying. The news wasn't comforting, "My father is deciding on whether or not to kill you." and it was left at that…after Jake tried to approach the man and was almost killed for it. Finally a loud shout was heard as an elderly woman who was Neytiri's mother came down a spiral like ramp. Apparently her name was Mo'at.

She walked up to us and walked around us both. "What are your names?" She asked with a voice that demanded authority.

"I am Jake Sully from the… Jarhead Clan. I am a warrior of my people." This sent off a riot from one of the main guys in his native tongue, I think it was how he was more macho than Jake and all. So typical.

They were silenced and Mo'at turned her attention to me, "And what is your name? You are not a dream walker though are you?"

"My name is Luna; I am from a dying race on the planet Earth called the Fae. I was sent here as an…ah...experiment." I looked down in disgust at the thought and then looked back up to continue. "Dr. Grace Augustine saved me from such a life; she said that if I can make a life here than she will do all she can to make me able to stay." I finished and looked at the woman and all the others around me.

"We have never met one of your kind before…." Mo'at said as she walked around me and inspecting me. She felt me skin and its unusual texture. She felt my face going over my plump light brown lips, my petite nose, and running her hand across my forehead, going over my very light blue eyes. She then felt my soft long dark blue hair with small braids scattered throughout it, it draped down almost to my knees.

She felt the material my shirt was made of, a dark leather top that was held on by one tie in the back under my wings and one tie around my neck. She then looked at what I wore for bottoms, a pair of leather short-shorts that were a beautiful dark brown with black tribal designs burned on the sides. She then looked over the swirling designs on my wings and went to touch them; she paused when I spoke though. "Please be careful with my wings, they are durable but they can easily cause pain." I heard the young boy from earlier whisper an unknown word that I assumed was an apology in a thick accent and Mo'at made sure that her touch was gentle.

"You are a fascinating being Luna." Mo'at said before going over to analyze Jake. Once she was done analyzing him she stabbed both of us lightly, separately tasting our blood. I wondered what she could tell by something as simple as blood. "Why do you come to us?" She asked.

Jake went to open his mouth again and said before I could stop him. "We wish to learn of the Na'vi and their ways, at least I do anyway. I truly have no clue what that chick's agenda is." Jake could be a giant idiot when he wanted to be. I think he has intelligence in him…I just think he chooses not to use it. Mo'at stayed concentrated on him for the moment.

"We have tried to teach your kind before; it is hard to fill a cup that is already full." She said and then finally turned to me. "And you, what is your purpose here?"

"I am searching for a new home, a new life, a new planet. Earth is dying and with it my race. I would love to learn your ways and become one of you the best as my race can. If not, I can tell you I face certain death either way. I live from the planet, if it dies, I die. I know this planet has already been hurt, I feel that is has been scarred. I do know that in time it will heal though, the mother may have a scar there but life will retake the land that is currently desolate." Mo'at looked at me oddly; everyone did at that, even Jake.

"You can See…you can hear Eywa." Mo'at said in wonder, how she said 'see' told me it was important.

"I feel the life of the planet so I feel Eywa and all of her emotions. I feel her pain and share in it. My race is extremely dependent on the life around us, but the spirit of my planet… Gaia…she was taking her last breaths when I left." I said, getting a bit emotional at the end.

Mo'at walked up to the other leading people and they discussed our fate, shortly after Mo'at turned to us and spoke loud and clear for all to hear. "Jakesully, you shall be taught our ways if you can learn them and let's hope your _insanity_ can be cured. Luna, we will teach you our ways and try to find a way to let you live with this clan, but you must also go through the training to become one of the people like Jakesully. Jakesully, your teacher will be my daughter Neytiri," She had to pause there since Neytiri through a fit hearing that, "And our great warrior Tsu'tey will also be teaching you, Luna." At hearing that, the mentioned male snarled. "It is decided" And with that Mo'at left.

Neytiri then proceeded to lead us to hammocks to sleep in for the night. She slid into her net like hammock with ease and curled up in it. Jake tried to copy her and failed miserably, more flopping into the hammock and almost falling out. It was hard to contain my laughter. I fluttered upwards with my wings and landed daintily in my hammock, my wings and hammock curling softly around me. I just smiled lightly at Jake's look of jealousy at the ease I got in the hammock.

He closed his eyes and left that body while I just lay there comfortably. I glanced to my right to see Tsu'tey getting in that hammock and I admired how his muscles moved. He looked at me strangely; I couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. He then slid farther down in the hammock and turned away from me and fell asleep. Finally I also caved into the urge to sleep and let darkness take me.

AN: I hope this was a much better version of this story for those who read the original and I thank you for bearing with me as I try and broaden my skills in writing. Sorry I left everyone hanging for so long. Chapter two will be out very shortly( I hope).


End file.
